1. Field of the Invention
A method, system, and program for accessing a shard file system using a remote network drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the current trends in computing is the use of application service providers (ASPs) that deliver application capabilities to multiple entities from data centers across a wide area network, such as the Internet. An ASP may be a commercial entity, providing a paid service to customers or any other organization supporting end users. One such ASP is Desktop.com that allow users to remotely access a desktop interface over the Internet that includes simplified calendering and text editing applications. The user would store data created with the Internet based desktop at a remote site provided by Desktop.com site, which may then be accessed through the Desktop.com application.
Many have heralded web based applications which are accessed remotely over the Internet as a revolutionary concept that will change the entire nature of computing. Internet based computing will allow individuals to avoid having to purchase software that consumes hard disk space and requires advanced processors because the remote computer is performing most of the processing. Thus, with Internet based applications, users do not have to upgrade software and hardware as the software is accessed from centralized locations where updates are automatically available to the remotely served applications. Some have opined that such changes will democratize computing power because people will not have to spend thousands of dollars on computer hardware and software to access applications.
Some of the recent developments in Internet based applications include: Microsoft HotMail that allows users to access an electronic mail program over the Internet and review e-mail, which is stored at the remote HotMail server; Desktop.com and mywebos.com that allow users to access a computer desktop environment over the Internet including basic text editing, e-mail, and other applications. Data created with the applications on the Internet based desktop is stored remotely. Some have suggested that such Internet based desktops could eventually replace the Microsoft Windows environment.
Notwithstanding, current Internet based application services can be inconvenient because a user cannot access the data without going through the Internet based application. Data maintained by the application providers often cannot be shared with multiple users. Further, if a user wants to access data from a home or office system using programs on such home or office system, then often the user must synchronize the files at the application providers storage and the local storage. Thus, users are likely to experience a lack of interoperability and compatibility between current installed systems and the services offered by the Internet based application providers.
As the use of remote, Internet based applications proliferates, there is a need in the art to ensure compatibility and interoperability with current installed platforms.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, preferred embodiments disclose a method, system, and program for accessing a shared file system that is accessible to a first computer. The shared file system includes files in at least one file format compatible with at least one application program installed on the first computer. A request is received from an Internet browser program executing on a second computer for an applet over the Internet. The applet is transmitted to the browser program at the second computer. The applet is capable of executing in the browser program at the second computer to display a desktop interface at the second computer and establish a connection with the shared file system. The applet further provides access to at least one desktop application program through the desktop interface that is compatible with at least one application program installed on the first computer system. The desktop application program manipulates files in the same file format as the at least one application program installed on the first computer system.
In further embodiments, accessing the desktop application program through the desktop interface causes the desktop applet to establish communication with a remote application server. The applet provides access from the desktop interface to the desktop application program executing at the remote application server. A file from the shared file system is accessed for use by the desktop application program executing at the remote application server. The accessed file in the shared file system is accessible to the first computer and compatible with at least one application program installed on the first computer system.
Preferred embodiments provide a method, system, and program for using ubiquitous Internet browser technology to provide a user a desktop interface at a remote computer that enables Internet access to data storage that is used by the local system the user has at home or at work. Further, the remote desktop interface of the preferred embodiments enables Internet access to application programs that are compatible with the application programs at the user""s local system. The applications available at the remote desktop interface and local system can read and modify files in a compatible file format. Preferred embodiments thus provide interoperability and compatibility for local and remote access to files and applications from different systems.